


Solamente un uomo

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Solamente un uomoFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Muovi quella mano!”Parole: 292





	Solamente un uomo

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Solamente un uomo  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Muovi quella mano!”  
> Parole: 292

«Ah…».  
Com’era possibile che quella mano lo stesse toccando con tutta quell’intensità? Com’era possibile che lui desiderasse così tanto che sfregasse quel palmo sulla propria erezione? Ormai Tezuka non sapeva più dire cosa gli stesse succedendo, il suo corpo pretendeva cosa che la sua mente non era più in grado di domare.  
I gemiti, la voglia di gridare il nome di Atobe, la tentazione di gettarsi fra le sue braccia e sussurragli quanto lo desiderasse, erano finite con il diventare alquanto irrefrenabili.  
A un tratto, e non né capiva il motivo, i movimenti dell’altro finirono con l’interrompersi, proprio come se non avesse più intenzione di masturbarlo, e questo non poteva accettarlo.  
«Muovi quella mano!». Non aveva mai creduto possibile un simile comportamento da parte propria, ma ormai non era più lo stesso di un tempo. «Sbrigati!»  
«Hah, allora vuoi che continui?». La voce bollente del rivale non fece altro che accentuare la sua voglia, proprio come se avesse avuto strani effetti afrodisiaci. «Mi basta un semplice sì, ed io continuerò».  
«Si!» Era quello cui stava aspettando Atobe o no? Voleva che lo implorasse, e lui ormai non era più in grado di controllare il suo corpo «Masturbami!».  
«Come vuoi, mio Tezuka».  
E quell’arto continuò a toccarlo riprendendo con lo stesso ritmo costante, quello che lo mandava, ogni volta, completamente fuori di testa.  
Come poteva fare? Atobe era riuscito ad ammaestrarlo, proprio come se in verità fosse stato un animale selvaggio cui avesse voluto insegnare cosa fosse il piacere, riuscendoci benissimo.  
«Sto venendo!».  
Alla fine era solamente un semplice uomo, come tutti del resto, che di fronte al piacere rimaneva inerme e abbandonandosi a esso con tutto sé stesso.  
Alla fine Tezuka aveva costatato una cosa: il sesso non era poi tanto malvagio.


End file.
